Stars and Angels
by KuyaNR
Summary: Shikamaru brings home a friend for christmas, with the hope that things won't be too troublesome.


Stars and Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

**A/N**

**Hey guys, and seasons greetings ^^**

**Here is this years Christmas story... hard to believe it's been over a year since I first started.**

**Anyway, hoping that all you guys have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and lots of presents and all those other formalities :)**

**KuyaNR**

"..And your parents don't mind?"

"On the contrary," Shikamaru began, opening the front door to his house, "They've been waiing for me to bring a troublesome girl home for a long time."

Temari chuckled. "They're going to make assumptions about us, aren't they?"

"Yoshino!" A voice came from inside as they entered, "Shikamaru and his girlfriend are here!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yep."

His mum was downstairs faster than he could ever go.

"Temari! Welcome to our home, it's great that you could make it."

She looked at her son. "You couldn't have looked a little more decent when you're bringing in a guest, a lady friend at that?"

He gave her a look of annoyance. "Tch. Just say friend, mum. She's nothing more than that."

Yoshino gave him a look. "Why do I doubt that? You've been her escort for years, and that's as close as you two are? Somehow I doubt that."

Shikaku laughed. "Forgive these two, Temari. My wife hasn't had any female friends in the house during this time of the year other than Ino."

Temari smiled. "It's Shikamaru, I can see why."

He grinned. "Exactly. Now Yoshino, why don't we get into the kitchen and get things ready? The Akimichis and Yamanakas will be here in a couple of hours. Shikamaru? Show Temari into the guest room and get that ornament on the tree."

The son sighed. "Which one?"

His father began to lead Yoshino into the other room and looked back. "You two choose."

Shikamaru signalled Temari to follow.

"Your mother hasn't changed."

"As troublesome as ever."

When she entered the room, she was welcomed with a view of a beautiful large Christmas tree,almost fully decorated.

All it was missing was the top.

"Alright, woman. An angel, or a star?"

Temari looked at the tree thoughtfully. "I like the star."

Shikamaru went to find it. "Of course you do. Help me find it, it's somewhere in these piles of presents."

She bent down and helped him look, coming across the angel. "Well if we can't find that star, at least we have something."

Continuing their search, Temari found a small box, addressed to her.

"This from you, Lazy-ass?"

Shikamaru looked at it and quickly snatched it away, putting it in his pocket. "Woman, it's not even time to look at these."

She laughed. "Even in Christmas you go for something small. How lazy of you."

The boy smirked in reply. "Don't like it? Don't have it."

She knew it was going to be something nice, like jewellery, so she decided to let him win this one.

Shikamaru lifted up his hand, the star held in it. "Found it."

"Great, now to put it up."

"I'll grab a ladder."

Once he had found it, he placed it next to the tree. It was a big room, so it could hold a very big tree.

"You're going to have to balance at the top, this ladder doesn't go high enough."

"Figures. It's probably the only one you could be bothered to find, right?"

"heh."

She slowly climbed the unstable ladder, and stood at the top.

"Wow, this is kind of dangerous, isn't it?"

"Coming from a ninja? You've done worse."

She grinned and began to lean. "True. Just hold onto the damn thing, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I got i–"

"Hey guys! We're here!"

Temari wobbled slightly at Ino's voice.

"You guys are early," she replied.

"Chouji and I just wanted to come over before the rest, so yeah." Ino took out her presents and threw them towards Shikamaru.

"Merry Christmas!"

Shikamaru looked at the boxes flying towards him and widened his eyes.

"Ino you –"

The boxes hit him, followed by Temari as the ladder tipped over.

He coughed. "Jeez woman, did you put on some..."

Dizzily, she gave the person she laid on top of an angry look. "Put on some what?"

"Uh, I meant the, the star. Did you put on the star...?"

"I told you it was a bad idea to leave them alone," Yoshino's voice could be heard.

"All they've done is fool around with each other. The angel isn't even up yet!"

Chouji and Ino laughed. They decided it would be best if Yoshino kept thinking that.

"Tell you what is up, however," Shikaku began as he used his shadow to hover mistletoe over the two on the ground.

Shikamaru gave his dad a look, before reaching into his pocket and giving the girl on top of him the box.

Opening it, a beautiful necklace laid inside.

"Merry Christmas, Temari."

She kissed him. They'd lie and blame the mistletoe for it later. "Merry Christmas."

"Now get off me so I can, uh, put on that necklace for you."

End.


End file.
